chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman
SUPERMAN In 1938, the Superheroic Age began with the arrival of Superman. Perhaps the greatest hero of the modern world, his influential style and strong moral character made him symbolic of the era as a whole, where a number of individuals took to the streets and fought for justice. With the powers of flight, super strength, heat vision, and much, much more, he is undoubtedly a figure of great interest in 20th Century history. Biography 1917:Krypton In 1917, On the planet Krypton, the scientist Jor-El interrupts the sentencing of the criminals General Zod, and his cohorts Faura and Non, who were caught and tried for a failed rebellion. Zod believed Jor- El was right about Krypton’s imminent destruction and claimed to have led the rebellion with the hopes of conquering the planet and issuing a planet wide evacuation. At the sentencing, Jor- El once again and for what he believes is the last time attempts to warn the council of Krypton’s impending Doom. They ignored him and choose to trust their super computer Brainiac, who denied such an event would occur. Jor-El returned home and told his wife, Lara that it was time, lamenting that Krypton achieved wonders no one will ever know of. Lara kissds her son goodbye and places him in the rocket as it takes off. Several Kryptonian individuals arrived to meet with Brainiac, questioning him about the occurrences on the planet. He simply said it did not matter and bid Krypton farewell, suddenly shutting off. Jor-el and Lara embraced and kiss each other. Krypton exploded from a geological instability in its core. Before it exploded two pods containing children were sent out in the hopes of saving a remnant of Krypton's civilization. One contained Kara Zor-El, the fifteen year old niece of Jor-El, the other contained Kal-El. Jor-El sent his only son, Kal-El, to the planet Earth to preserve, in a small part, the culture of his world. Kal-El's rocketship crashed in Smallville, Kansas, where it was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who adopted the child. 1932-1936: Smallville Clark in his teens was a successful college High School Football player. Clark's powers began to manifest, when he broke his friend Pete Ross's arm. He shared his secret with his crush Lana Lang, and revealed them to his parents. The Kents revealed his otherworldly origins. Pa Kent revealed the rocketship that brought him to earth, and when Clark touched the ship a hologram appears of his Kryptonian parents, who reveal everything about him. Clark ran off once again after learning this information. When his parents found him they called him down and Clark decided he wants to use his powers for good. Martha Kent made him a costume which he at first disliked and he stepped outside for a brief moment... Legion of Superheroes Unexpectedly, a group called the Legion of Superheroes appeared intending to recruit Superman from the 30th Century. Ma and Pa Kent ran out after him but found him missing. Clark is brought to the 30th century while still in the costume. He is introduced to The Legion of Superheroes: a team of heroes who were inspired by legends of Superman as a teenager. This team consists of Imra/Saturn Girl, Garth/ Lightning Lad, Rokk/Cosmic Boy and the super computer Brainiac 5. From the Legion, Superman learned of his legacy in the future, by visiting a museum dedicated to himself. Brainiac 5 watches this and explained that most of the information on Superman was lost during a great Crisis. Clark spoke with Saturn girl, who revealed they brought him to their time to assist in fighting a team of escaped supervillians called the Fatal Five. When the Fatal Five attack Clark appears to run off, resulting in the other league members being easily beaten. Clark returned wearing the super suit and took on the entire team, he does well before the group begins to overpower him, the legion members see this and resume fighting and ultimately triumph. Clark spends much time with the legion until thwarting Earth's attack by the Sun Eater. After which the Legion erased his memories and send him back to the instant he disappeared, in order to preserve history. He returned to the moment he had vanished and had now, for reasons unknown to him, changed his mind about his costume. Superboy As a teenager, Clark took the name Superboy, fighting crime and protecting the nearby area from disasters. He slowly gained more appreciation in this period, Never directly identified, Clark nevertheless took on a bookish, mild-mannered persona to further distance himself from the new hero. He made contact with a Daxamite named War Grand, who due to amnesia, and a fractured message in his ship from Jor-El, believed himself to be a relative of Superman, taking the name Mon-El. Mon-El, became sickly ill and was sent into the Phantom Zone, also known as the Negative Zone or the 8th Dimension, where his disease would not progress. Clark Kent's best friend, Lex Luthor, who the Kents convinced him not to tell of his dual identity as they didn't trust his family, discovered the element of Kryptonite(then nicknamed "K-Metal"), which he exposed Clark Kent to, making him sick. Luthor attempted to use a device to learn the Minerals's origins and caught a brief glimpse of Krypton. Luthor then met with his drunk father, who in his intoxication confessed he covered up the discovery of Clark’s alien ship but, Luthor thought nothing of it. Luthor killed his father by pushing him through a window and seized his company. 1936-1938: Freelance Reporter For a Time, Clark Kent travelled the world as a Freelance Reporter, working many Jobs including on Oil Rigs. Occasionally leaping in to save people from disasters, and even overthrowing a corrupt Dictator in Africa. Finally he made his way to Metropolis. 1938: Metropolis Metropolis was one of two major Cities built or a least supervised by Famed German Engineer Dr. Rotwang before his death. Each City was rebuilt and made more advanced "updates", providing technology such as Televisions, robots, and Monorails. These cities were: The Berlin-Metropolis, and the New York-Metropolis. Clark Kent arrived on a train in the New York-Metropolis, and rented a Penthouse. The next morning he tried out several jobs: pro footballer, Major League baseball player, and position at S.T.A.R. Labs and in financial services and media industries. Clark realized he could do anything as each company wanted to hire him. He called his mother and told her what has happened, to which she replied that she would be happy with his choice of occupation. His last job stop was at the Daily Planet newspaper, where he met Perry White, James "Jimmy" Olsen, and Lois Lane. Clark decided not to apply for the job but overheard a conversation between Lois and Perry concerning Lois’s attempt to investigate Lexcorp, which had lead to the Daily Planet being repeatedly sued. Clark changed his mind and is allowed to accompany Lois to Lexcorp. Lois flew to LexCorp in a Daily Planet Helicopter but as the chopper hovered overhead the Lexcorp building it begins to malfunction. Clark sees this and rescues Lois as Superman from falling from the Helicopter to her death. Superman saved the Copter and then headed straight to Lexcorp, where he found Lex Luthor. He claimed that Luthor hacked the helicopter because he could see the radio waves. Luthor laughed at this. Lois arrived and asked what Lex’s connection to this new being is and Lex replies that he is a friend of Lex Luthor, immediately attempting to capitalize on the new hero. Superman rejected this and left, realizing he has made an enemy of Lex Luthor. Superman and the War of the Worlds Explosions were seen on Mars, and Earth feared the Sarmaks, the Alien invaders from 1898 would be returning. Perry White sent Clark and Lois to report on a meteor, which had crashed the previous night. They arrived just in time to see Professor Ogilvy and Lex Luthor investigate the meteor, which was in fact a giant metal cylinder. The lid unscrewed and the crowd around the cylinder cried in horror as they saw a Sarmak emerge. Professor Ogilvy waved a white flag in hopes of communicating with the Sarmak, but was incinerated by one of their weapons. The crowd started to panic as more shots are fired. When Clark protected Lois from the rays, his civilian clothes were burned off revealing Superman's costume underneath to Lois. The Army arrived and prepared to deal with the cylinder when it opened and tripods emerged. The five tripods started firing at the army, whose weapons were useless against the metal hulls. Superman picked up a cannon and beat a tripod with it. As he finished off the Sarmak inside, the four remaining tripods walked to Metropolis. Lois met up with Lex and they retreated to Lex's laboratory. Earth's forces were being massacred until Superman joined the fight in Metropolis. Superman fought the tripods as best he can, but was subdued by another alien weapon, the black smoke. The tripods captured Lois, blasted Clark with their heat ray and imprisoned him. Three weeks later, Superman was held captive by the Martians, who were being helped by a now-bald Luthor after a Heat-Ray burned off all of his hair. Luthor revealed that Earth's bacteria had been making many Martians sick, and that they were studying Clark, who he deduced was in fact an alien like them. At Luthor's request, Lois has been kept alive, mostly to keep Superman in check. Lex deduced that Clark's Kryptonian biology was canceling the deadly effects of Earth's bacteria, which is why the Martians around him were not sick. The Martians now no longer needed Luthor to help them study Superman and they prepared to devour him. Anticipating this, Luthor freed Lois and Superman. Superman started fighting the Martians. After leveling the ones inside the ship and the ones tending to their human prisoners, Lois recoiled from Superman, telling him that she couldn't bear to have an alien touch her after what the Martians had done. Tripods arrived and Superman took them down as best he can. The last tripod discarded its legs and began to fly. As Superman took the last one down, he collapsed from exhaustion and from the wounds he received from the Heat-Rays. Acting on Superman's insight, Luthor quickly found a way to destroy the remaining Martians from the inside. 1939: Birthright Superman encountered his first true Supervillain, journey to the Future not withstanding, in the form of the Ultra-Humanite. A Wheelchair bound criminal Genius. Luthor exposed to the public that Superman was an alien, making people too afraid to go near him. Clark Kent argued with Perry White over publishing the story, with White pointing out how no one really knows Superman. Superman decided to take up Lois's offer of an interview and the two ended up flying together that night. While sulking in an empty restaurant, Clark heard a commotion as a suspension bridge across town inexplicably blew up. Superman sped off to reconnect the bridge cables, but another explosion rocked the bridge. In his office, Lex Luthor watched the disaster and triggered bombs along the support column, making it appear that Superman was the one tearing it down. Lex began piecing together instruments to recreate his failed experiment from long ago in the bowels of the research facility, hoping to retrieve the alien visions he saw before. As expected, the Kryptonite created a portal and Luthor was greeted with a wealth of visions from the history of Krypton. The next day, the newspapers blared warnings of an upcoming alien invasion, showing photos of alien warships bearing Superman's insignia. At the Daily Planet, Clark heard that the footage has been analyzed by experts and has been confirmed to be un-doctored and 100% legitimate. Soon afterward, Metropolis was besieged by giant, monstrous-looking warships with Superman's logo on their face, including a giant mechanical spider. They began killing indiscriminately. Troops emptied out of the vehicles in Kryptonian garb, all bearing red capes and S-shields with their faces covered. Just as Superman was about to intervene, Luthor activated a trap and exposed Superman to Kryptonite. When the city police started firing on the vulnerable Superman, he assumed his Clark guise and met up with Lois, who commented on how sick he looked. Upon returning to the newsroom, which is in chaos, Perry yelled at Clark for coming to the office without a story on this crisis. Stripped of his powers and faced with imminent dismissal, Clark left a notice of resignation on his desk. When Lois caught him leaving, she calls him a "spineless worm" and then storms off. Clark, his confidence restored by Lois' sermon, donned his costume and charged the enemy troops before they can open fire on a crowd of innocents. Superman argued with the men and learned they believed Luthor was right and that Superman would turn on those weaker than him. Meanwhile, Lois sneaked back into the LexCorp building, which Luthor ordered abandoned. She saw Luthor giving orders to his men over his tele-screen and grabbed his priceless shard of the Kryptonite with the "S" engraving out of its energy core, disabling the entire machine. However, she failed to notice Luthor, who emerged from the shadows behind her. With the Kryptonite removed, most of the robots attacking Metropolis were revealed as holograms and vanished. Back at LexCorp, Luthor grabs the Kryptonite from Lois' hands and demanded she tell him how much she knew. When Lois told him everyone will know about his hoax, Lex dragged Lois to a wall, where he used a remote control to open out to a balcony. He reveals that he placed a bomb inside the suit of every "Kryptonian" soldier and that they are primed to go off and take out Superman in the blast. However, his men didn't know about the bombs, since Luthor "sort of left that part out of the hiring brief." He then shoved Lois off the skyscraper balcony. Superman was still down below. In the instant before Lois hit the ground, Superman rushed up and caught her just in time. Superman returned to LexCorp, where Luthor was feverishly trying to reconnect with the static images to Krypton, this time to establish direct contact. Luthor began requesting to be sent weapons before the machine overloaded in his face. Visions of the imminent destruction of Krypton swirled on the view screen; back on Krypton, many years in the past, one of the Kryptonians points to the sparring adversaries and said he can see them on his viewing screen, and he wondered if they are real. A desperate Luthor screamed out "No! I am real!... We can save each other!" before contact was lost. Luthor attacked Superman from behind, telling him he's doing him a favor, it's agony to be alone in the world. Superman told Luthor he wasn’t always alone, he made his choice, and punched him several times across the jaw. A bloodied Luthor lied defeated as Superman ran up and called out something into the void; but the transmission is cut off too soon, and Superman thinks his parents never heard what he was trying to tell them. In the aftermath, Luthor was scarred from the Kryptonite shrapnel that sprayed in his face, and was facing indictment. Clark Kent wrote the article that ruined Luthor's reputation, although Luthor had already assembled his lawyers and would probably beat the charges. " Clark and Lois resolved their differences, with Lois revealing she intercepted Clark's resignation letter, knowing he would not quit. Clark took the opportunity to try to ask her out and was instantly rebuffed. He jokingly asked if Lois would like him better if he could "leap tall buildings in a single bound". Lois, stuttering, asked Clark if he thinks she has a "lame crush" on Superman. In prison, Lex Luthor met the Ultra Humanite. The Daily Planet celebrated becoming the top-selling newspaper in the city following their coverage of the Luthor Hoax. Superman visited Lois atop the Daily Planet building and thanked her for making him feel like he belonged there. He started the Planet’s rusty globe spinning again. Lois asked, "Are you a man or an alien?" His response was, "I'm Superman, Lois". 1939: World's Finest Superman and Batman met for the first time, at the Metropolis World's Fair in 1939. Bruce Wayne attended with Vicky Vale while Clark Kent and Lois Lane also attended. Superman saved Bruce Wayne from a rampaging robot controlled by the Ultra Humanite and Lex Luthor. That night Batman, snuck into the Fair to investigate any evidence left by the robot, encountering Clark and Lois doing the same. Batman attempts to incapacitate Clark with a sharp strike to the neck, forcing Clark to feign fainting to preserve his secret identity. A piece of metal from the robot is discovered. The next day the Villains have henchman kidnap Lois and attempt to Kidnap Bruce Wayne when he sees them doing so but a young Dick Grayson, who is performing at the Fair intervenes and helps save Bruce. Batman captures a henchman and interrogates him, throwing him off from a High Place, but Superman catches him. Both heroes calmly talk about how neither has any qualms with killing, Batman saying if he knew Superman would catch him he wouldn't have let him go and Superman saying If he knew Batman dropped him he wouldn't have caught him. This scares the henchman into confessing and the two Heroes storm Humanite and Lex's base. The Villains attempt to escape in a Rocket but Superman hurls it and it explodes. Only Luthor's red wig is found. Ultra Humanite, is badly hurt but his brain is intact. Superman's powers were still developing(bullets bounced off his but a cannonball could knock him down, and he could not yet fly but instead Leap Great Distances), he eventually began to gain new powers. 1940s February 17 1940, The first thing Superman did when he learned to fly was to head directly to Germany and the Soviet Union and present both Hitler and Stalin to the World Congress, however their diplomatic immunity protected them and they soon returned to their old Ways until Hitler betrayed Stalin and invaded the Soviet Union. Hitler called out Superman, calling him a "jew". In June 1940,Superman had another encounter with the Ultra Humanite, one which ended with the Villain, having transferred his brain into that of actress Dolores Winters, falling to her death in a Volcano. Superman and Batman had their second encounter when Batman pursued the Joker to Metropolis. Joker had discovered Kryptonite(then referred to as "K-Metal") and intended to use it to have Lex Luthor hire him to kill Superman. Joker failed in this thanks to Batman's interference and the two Heroes rescued Luthor from Joker's attempt to kill him. With the advent of World War II, domestic heroes began to appear not only in American cities like Gotham, Gateway, and Keystone, but around the world. The first organized teams –such as the Justice Society of America –also emerged. Hitler obtained the Spear of Destiny, preventing Superhumans from entering Germany, until near the War's end when archeologist Henry Jones Jr was able to steal it from the Nazis. In 1942, on a Battlefield in Occupied France, Superman was among a group of Heroes which included Hawkman, the BlackHawks, and Alan Scott to confront a Giant Robot. Superman attempted to prevent the escape capsule containing the Robot's builder from fleeing, discovering the pilot to be Baron Zemo, who used Kryptonite to escape. In 1947, Doc Savage vanished while investigating the Phantom Zone, leaving his Fortress of Solitude vacant. He had met Superman during the war, and left him the Fortress of Solitude in his will in the event of his disappearance. Superman begins to use the Fortress as a Base of Operations, refitting it with Kryptonian Technology contained in Crystals from his ship. Superman began to work towards bringing back Doc Savage. 1948: The Unholy Three In 1948, Superman accidentally released the imprisoned Kryptonian General Zod instead of Doc Savage, who was able to switch place with Superman, imprisoning the Hero in the Phantom Zone. He then used Kryptonian technology to disguise himself as Superman, hoping to gain the trust of Earth's heroes and then betray them. Batman and Horuman(AKA the Clock) are re-activated as government agents when two former KGB agents, the Parasite and Steelwolf, were working for an unknown employer. They were killing superheroes and seeking a plan called the Trigger. The Bat and the Clock met with Superman(Zod in disguise), who was placed in charge of the group. The group pursued the Parasite to Berlin, where they found he had killed Steelwolf and absorbed his powers. They fought the Parasite who was killed by Superman in an apparent act of panic(actually Zod murdering Parasite). The group met with another agent, the Sandman, who had information about the Trigger. He had learned it was a device that would cause every nuclear reactor in the world to detonate at once. The Sandman arranged for the group to meet with the Lantern (a.k.a. Alan Scott), who had the information on where the device was located. Zod diverted the Bat and the Clock and learned that the device was in Chernobyl. He crippled Alan Scott by vaporizing his ring-bearing hand with heat vision, resulting in his retirement. The Sandman narrowly escaped, and revealed the truth about Zod to the Bat and the Clock. The Bat summoned all available covert agents to attack Zod. "The Flash" (a.k.a. Jay Garrick), the Hawk (a.k.a. Hawkman), the Huntress(a.k.a. Paula Brooks), the Atom(a.k.a. Al Pratt), Ma Hynkel (a.k.a. Red Tornado) and the Star (a.k.a. Starman) respond to the call. The Atom and the Huntress were killed(though both would have others assume their heroic mantles, Hawkman was injured and the others are barely able to keep Zod contained. Batman sent Jay Garrick to bring in Terry Sloane, who had been working on a formula to duplicate Superman's powers. Batman took and was able to defeat Zod. The Star binded Zod to the device in Chernobyl and send him to the upper atmosphere. The formula almost killed Batman, but he survived. He was reconciled with Sloane. Sloane then freed Superman and Doc Savage. Savage chose to retire and properly hand over his Fortress to Superman. In 1948, Clark Kent and Lois Lane married. Lois Kent's desire for a child became stronger than ever. Lois had suffered Kryptonite poisoning earlier, which caused some damage to her ovaries. They visited the Savage Centre for Genetic Research for aid in conception. Although Savage had gone missing and the Centre has been sold to another company by Savage's estate, the same people were still running it when the Kents visited it. Lois was able to conceive. The pregnancy was a shaky one however and they were told to go to a place were she would suffer not shocks. They went to the Fortress of Solitude. The Savage Centre was bought by the Nine and they began a close relationship with various secret departments of the government. The Savage Centre was splintered into several groups some would work on the super soldier projects, one would begin and run the Pretender program, another would be the Cadmus/Manticore Project. Lex Luthor, having his suspicions since Lois became Pregnant that she may have carried Superman's child, abducted her. Luthor had freed the Joker from the Soviet Camp and hatched a plan to use him, promising Batman's demise to keep the Clown Prince of Crime from betraying him. In 1949, Lois Lane was kidnapped while Pregnant by Lex Luthor and the Joker. Luthor had discovered Joker to have survived his seeming death in an Atomic Bomb blast and that he was a prisoner in a Soviet Camp, freeing him. The two intended to use Gold Kryptonite to strip Superman of his powers, but Superman, Batman and Robin disguised themselves as one another to trick the Villains. First Superman arrived to save Lois but Joker used Kryptonite, when Superman showed immunity, Luthor shot Superman, and unmasked him as Batman. Only for Batman to then appear, robin having disguise himself as Batman. While the scheme was thwarted. Lois had been exposed to Gold Kryptonite and it was discovered her son would likely not develop superpowers. Lois and Clark Kent had their first son, Joel Kent. Lois Lane's residual Kryptonite poisoning affected immune system of their newborn child and Joel Kent was forced to remain in isolation for two years until his parents had thoroughly inoculated him against the diseases of the world. Fearing that he would face pressure as a powerless child of Superman, the family had Sloane work on the Superman formula hoping to improve it so that a child could take it. Batman promised to train Joel so the this body would be physically capable of resisting the Serum as he had. 1950s In 1953, Daxamite Halk Kar's ship takes him to the nearest Kryptonian, Clark Kent. Halk Kar is suffering from partial amnesia due his lead poisoning so when Clark Kent exhibits many of the same powers as he, Halk Kar begins to believe that he is Kent’s older brother. However Halk Kar becomes sicker from the lead content of the air and has to go back into suspended animation within the Phantom Zone, where he meets Mon-El. At the same moment as Wonder Woman AKA Diana Trevor gave birth to a baby girl, Lois Kent gave birth to her daughter, Lara Lane Kent. Clark arrived late; as Superman, he had been stranded on a planet with a red sun until he was rescued by Green Lantern Abin Sur. After attending the birth of his daughter, Superman introduced Abin Sur to Alan Scott, as Superman mentioned the similarities upon meeting Sur. Scott shows Sur the ruins of the now irreparably damaged Ring. The two Green Lanterns are puzzled at the similar nature of their rings which nevertheless possess different weaknesses (Scott's ring being vulnerable to wood, while Sur's will not work on anything that is colored yellow). Sur takes the ring back to Oa and discovers that one Green Lantern had turned evil and to punish him, the Guardians had made the Ring weak to yellow at the moment in which the Lantern was attacked. This design flaw was never fixed. Sur, having learned of a prophecy in which he would die when his ring failed him, decided to keep the now repaired Ring. In 1959, Aliens in need of a champion asked Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk to test each other's respective heroes; fortunately, Batman and Superman tricked the two imps into turning on each other and the aliens were convinced to take them instead. Batman and Superman also faced the problems of age and family with Bruce Wayne retiring as Batman and passing the mantle to Dick Grayson. The Kents discovered their daughter Lara was developing superpowers, they give her a red sun radiation necklace created by Superman so that Kara can live a normal life without her powers. This coincided with the late arrival of Kara Zor-El on the planet. An aged Lex Luthor revealed to young Joel Kent the truth about his heritage. 1960s Superman was part of the establishment of the Justice League of America (also known as the Super Friends, or simply the Justice League) in 1960. Made up of the greatest heroes in the United States, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and more, it helped lead the world into a new era of prosperity. Superman was also joined by his long lost cousin, Kara Zor El, also known as Supergirl. While this would have repercussions later, Superman and Lois briefly adopted a young Kryptonian boy, the son of General Zod, and named him Christopher Kent, but he was tragically and unwillingly sent back into the Phantom Zone and was last presumed missing by Mon-El. Superman's only Kryptonian ally in the Phantom Zone, though he continued to look. Superman also was briefly thought dead, resulting in a clone being created of him by Cadmus and Lex Luthor, Connor Kent.Superman became involved in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, which technically occurred in 1986 but threatened all of Time and so the Superman of this time fought alongside an older version of himself. Superman witnessed the death of Kara Zor El. 1969: What Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? While Superman survived the Crisis, shortly afterward there would be a series of devastating attacks by Superman's greatest enemies.The corrupted clone Bizarro destroyed his engineered homeworld, went on a rampage and committed Suicide. His childhood friend Pete Ross was murdered by the Toyman and the Prankster, who also revealed his identity of Clark Kent to the world, which thy gained from torturing Ross, this led to Superman abandoning his Clark Kent identity. Then came the most unexpected attack. The Joker, believed to be dead, launched an attack on the Daily Planet, killing many and convincing Superman to move all his friends and family to the Fortress fo Solitude with their permission. He believed there they would be saved. At the fortress Superman was visited by the Legion of Superheroes, who presented him with a trophy, depicting him holding the Phantom Zone projector before leaving. While they did not say it outright, Superman could tell from their somber tones they were saying goodbye. Then came the Siege. The last remnants of Brainiac were discovered by Lex Luthor,who was possessed by Brainiac and led an assault on the Fortress of Solitude alongside the time travelling Legion of Supervillians(who informed the others that the future says Superman perished in battle with his greatest enemy which Brainiac assumes to be him), and an obscure villain called the Kryptonite Man. Brainiac erected a shield prevented outside intervention from other heroes. The battle lasted for days. Unknown to Superman, Lana Lang and Jimmy Olsen used objects within the Fortress to grant themselves powers and charge into the fight. Lana was confronted by Luthor, who begged Lana to kill him, she did so, snapping his neck. Saturn Woman of the Legion of Supervillians read Lana's mind and deduced she got her abilities from chemicals, which another member, Cosmic Man, was able to reverse. Finally Lightning Lord, electrocuted her to death. Jimmy Olsen meanwhile deactivated the shield only to be shot in the back by Luthor, Brainiac was now controlling his corpse. His allies's pointed out the Shield was still up despite the device being deactivated but Brainiac didn't care, now obsessed madly with killing Superman. A Nuclear Bomb pierced the Fortress. Kryptonite Man rushed in. To protect his master, the Canine Krypto attacked Kryptonite Man, despite the danger being so close possessed. The Villain could be heard shouting "I'm killing you! Don't you understand you stupid mutt! I'm killing you!". Kryptonite Man's throat was torn out but Krypto released a howl, and died from the radiation. The Legion of Supervillians found Superman and Lois trying to escape and bragged about killing Lana, enraged, Superman fired Heat vision at the Villains and severed Saturn Man's arm. Realizing he was intent to kill, they panicked and fled back to their own time. This left only Brainiac, who promptly collapsed as Luthor's body entered Rigor Mortis. Brainiac moved forward while ranting about how he was promised to destroy Superman as his greatest enemy before finally dying. Superman however felt something was wrong. Nothing made sense. He then shouted the name of the one he realized was responsible: Mxyzptlk. the Fifth Dimensional imp appeared, now in a less comical form, and revealed, while he has godlike power, he was only a nuisance by choice. In the first thousand years of his life he did nothing. Then he tried any things until he's now reached being annoying, but has decided he will now be evil for the next thousand years. He then stated: "Did you honestly believe that a 5th Dimensional sorcerer would resemble a funny little man in a derby hat?" before transforming into a hideous monster and chasing Superman and Lois through the Fortress. He boasted even the future knew he was going to die. This made Lois remember the statue, and that Superman was holding the Phantom Zone Projector, making him realizing how to defeat Mxyzptlk. He fired the projector. Mxyzptlk panicked and said his name backwards to send himself back to his own dimension. He was split in half between two universes. Superman was horrified he had taken a life, and walked into a room containing Gold Kryptonite to strip himself of his powers. While his body was never found by the Superheroes who entered after the Shield was gone, many believed he wandered into the snow and froze to death. In reality however, Lois Lane's second husband, Jordan Elliot was the former Superman in disguise. The couple had another child, a daughter, whom they named Kara. Jonathan Elliot We now shift our attention to Jonathan Elliot. Jonathan as a boy began to develop Superpowers. He had several adventures with Bruce Wayne Jr, aka Damian Wayne, and the two grew close. However, he would be exposed to Gold Kryptonite(Which Superman confiscated and placed in the Fortress) on one of his adventures and lose his powers, despite this he still desired to do good and volunteered to fight in the Sarkhan War where he was reported MIA in 1969. 1970s Jonathan Elliot began to regain his powers while in Sarkhan, having by this time fathered a child with Sarkhanese woman, Lei Mei, who sadly did not live too long. Uncertain how he would do raising a child, and with his son unlikely to develop powers, Jonathan Elliot gave the child to be adopted by the Waynes, becoming Clark Wayne, though Jonathan paid regular visits to him. Jonathan Elliot moved to America. He resurfaced again in 1977 and took the Superman mantle, visiting Metropolis and reuniting with an old childhood friend of his and alien Superhuman Kathy Branden. Alexander Luthor Jr, a former US President and son of Lex Luthor,attempted to separate California from America(as it had once been its own island until continental drift shifted it into becoming part of the North American continent). This action resulted in the death of Kathy Branden, though she lived long enough for Jonathan Elliot to be able to use an old Superman technique, travelling back in time(note: while some believe he reversed the movement of the Earth, this is only what Jonathan saw as he travelled back in time). Jonathan Elliot's second foe was General Dru-Zod, one of his father's old enemies, whom he fought in 1980. Jonathan depowered them, and according to Lex Luthor Jr, killed them. This was never confirmed. Jonathan also fought against a Supercomputer designed to kill him. Jordan Elliot had regained his powers but by then his son had taken over and he could enjoy retirement. Superman however, returned when Batman did and insisted on dealing with him personally, refusing to allow Jonathan Elliot to become involved. Under Government orders, the two battled, with Batman faking his death. Jonathan Elliot participated in the Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1986 alongside his father in his younger days, but also the original Superman. Superman Prime retired after the Crisis resulted in the supposed death of Lois Lane. Kara Elliot was adopted by the Danvers family. her adopted mother, Carol Danvers would further inspire her to be a superhero and in her teenage and adult years she would dye her hair while cutting it short so as not to resemble her deceased namesake too closely. Following World War III and the near destruction of the world, the World Governments allowed Jonathan Elliot to destroy all Nuclear Weapons, inadvertently leading to Russia attempting a ground force attack in Operation: Red Dawn. Jonathan was also tasked with vanquishing the Supervillain Nuclear Man,which was created in a government attempt to recreate Radioactive based Superheroes such as Firestorm, Captain Atom and Dr.Manhattan. The US Government falsely claimed Lex Luthor created Nuclear Man. The Villain would self destruct from his own power. Jonathan Kent seemingly perished in battle against the monstrous Doomsday in 1992, though he took the creature with him. There is some speculation Jonathan survived but was paralyzed. A News report at around the time of this Superman's supposed death mentions Jonathan Kent falling off a horse. Regardless, Jonathan's time as the Hero was done. Unfortunately both possible heirs(Clark Wayne and Kara Kent) were still young children. Four individual Supermen appeared to attempt to succeed Jonathan: John Henry Irons AKA Steel, who was believed to embody Superman's ideals. A Cyborg Superman, a second teenaged Clone similar to Connor Kent, and the android known as the Eradicator. Cyborg Superman revealed his true colors and tried to destroy the world with the aid of an alien tyrant, but was defeated by the other Supermen. As a consequence, Coast City was destroyed, resulting in Hal Jordan becoming possessed by Parallax, destroying the Lantern Corps before eventually regaining control and forming the Satellite nation of New Oa. The world appeared Supermanless once more. A returned Lor-Zod, son of Dru-Zod, freed from the Phantom Zone, attempted to fill the role, taking his adopted alias of Christopher Kent. In 1996, the destruction of Kansas, caused by Magog leading a team of Antiheroes to violently apprehend the Parasite, resulted in the death of Captain Atom and Kansas being irradiated, spurred the original Superman, still alive due to his longevity and Kryptonian heritage, to come out of retirement. He formed a New Justice League which was opposed by Batman. The Elliot family was split between the two with different members taking different sides. Kara Elliot, who had gone from Supergirl, to Superwoman and now Powerwoman joined her Father's side, while Christopher Elliot sided with Batman, ironically as he had taken the mantle of Nightwing. Many members of the family would survive an atomic bomb strike meant to wipe out all Superhumans during a massive battle. In the aftermath of the bombing, Superman and Wonder Woman would have a daughter, Lara, of whom Bruce Wayne was chosen as the Godfather. Thanks to the reality warping abilities of Justice League member Parallax, Smallville was restored but with the consequence that Superman Prime's memories were used to do so, populating it with versions of the people Clark Kent had grown up with and even people he had known all his life. All these individuals used to be people who were skilled in the Atom-Parasite explosion, now they had no memories and believed they were people who were for the most part dead. The illusion even came with a nearby Metropolis. There was one other addition: Another Clark Kent. this Clark Kent lived a life which naturally moved him to becoming Superman. This Superman allegedly learned his true identity from Dr.Vergil Swann, who some believe to have actually been Jonathan Kent, given he was paralyzed. Swann, and possibly Jonathan Kent, passed away in 2004. Superman Prime continued to deal with the Anti-hero population, including the Authority and the Elite, groups who killed Supervillians. He was confronted by alternate versions of Alexander Luthor Jr and Superboy. Luthor Jr, revealed he saved Lois in exchange for Superman helping him recreate a Perfect World. Superman Prime agreed. Superman Prime collaborated with the two masterminds for some years after seeing the worsening state of the world. In 2005, the Infinite Crisis occurred. While they would succeed repeating a world similar to that of the 1930s, Lois Lane died of old age in Superman's arm and he lashed out violently against Clark Wayne, the current Superman out of grief. Superman Prime was convinced what he was doing was wrong and helped Earth's heroes defeat the villains. He was mortally wounded helping Clark Wayne, defeat Superman Prime, and had time to say goodbye to his daughter Kara. Clark Wayne Clark Wayne became Superman sometime in early 2000s. His greatest foe was possibly the evil Darkseid, who brainwashed Clark into attacking Metropolis. In 2005, shortly after the Infinite Crisis, Clark Wayne discovered he was dying from his cells absorbing too much Solar energy. He would set out to accomplish many heroic acts, including trying and failing to cure Cancer, though his research contributed greatly to the effort. Clark Wayne had formed a relationship with a woman named Amanda Mason, revealing his identity to her. That year, saw an invasion by Darkseid, who disappeared after obtaining the Anti-Life equation along with Lex Luthor III. Upon hearing news of the discovery of the remains of Krypton. Clark Wayne and Christopher Kent set out to deposit the bottled city of Kandor from the no longer irradiated debris. While Clark Wayne returned to Earth, Christopher Kent insisted on continuing to search. Due to a difference in travel time, Clark Wayne arrived on Earth to find he was gone longer than time and passed for him, about five Years. Amanda Mason had moved on and been engaged to Richard White, and had a son named Jason. Jason began to develop superhuman abilities. Clark Wayne was thought by the public to be killed lifting a giant Kryptonite Landmass created by Lex Luthor III. In reality he survived and continued his heroic activities. This included performing several feats, including in 2008, what seemed to be a final battle against Darkseid, who used the Anti-Life Equation to enslave the people of Earth. Clark Wayne appeared to destroy the tyrant for good. Clark Wayne defeated Solaris, the tyrant Sun, who betrayed Lex Luthor III and extinguished Earth's sun. Clark battled Luthor III, but his largest victory was convincing Luthor he was wrong, causing him to give up and break down. Supermen then flew into the Sun itself, sacrificing his own solar energy to reignite it. He died in 2008. Though some believed he would return after fixing the sun. Luthor III, destroyed all his clones, and submit himself willingly to execution. He left behind the Kryptonian Genetic Code, allowing it to be recreated. Christopher Kent, took the Genetic Code and presented it to Kandor on New Krypton. They were able to create a Genetic society of Supermen, which came into conflict with the US Government when Kandor elected Christopher Kent as their leader, giving him his birth name Lor-Zod, who was appointed to the position of General(in Kryptonian custom similar to "Dictator" in its old usage as a position of complete control of the army used by Rome and Julius Caesar). War broke out between Earth and New Krypton which ended in Lor-Zod and some of his followers being sent to the Phantom Zone. Smallville Superman In 2011, The Clark Kent created by Parallax recreating Smallville. Nicknamed "Smallville Superman" left Kansas and travelled the world for two years until 2013. Christopher Elliot escaped the Phantom Zone and, now calling himself fully General Zod, demanded the Krypton Genetic Code stolen from him during he war. Lara Elliot, switched sides during this conflict briefly. Smallville Superman learned of his identity and the nature of his existence but chose to oppose Lor-Zod, now fueled with a rage that made him want to rebuild Krypton on Earth's remains. Smallville Superman was forced to kill Lor-Zod. Currently, Smallville Superman holds the mantle. He battled an unidentified member of the Batfamily, and also his own Lex Luthor, or "Smallville Luthor". This Luthor created experimented on the remains of For-Zod and created a monster which killed Smallville Superman in 2015. However, a new Justice League(believed to have been created by Parallax as the League does not include a version of him) would respect him using Apokoliptan technology. Together, Smallville Superman helped this new League defeated Steppenwolf, one of the last remaining remnants of the deceased Darkseid's army, from attacking Earth in his late master's name. Future While the future is unknown. There are several potential heirs to the Superman lineage. Superman's daughter, Kara Kent(Cir-El) AKA Power Woman, appears to be in a homoesexual relationship with Atlee, a member of the earthbound Earthbending Stratan race. It is unknown if Jason White will become a Hero. The Smallville Superman appears to have entered a relationship with Chloe Sullivan. Recently, it was discovered that Christopher Kent, aka Lor-Zod, had a pair of twins with an African American woman and this resulted in the birth of Val-Zod, the first African American Superman(though there are some alternate realities where David Palmer became Superman). It is known however, through time travel, that the Superman family will live into both the 30th century(as both Superman Prime and Kara Zor-El would join the Legion of Superheroes of that era) and the 853rd Century, and that in that time, Clark Wayne will return to the world from within the Sun itself. Having gained godlike power. Legacy Superman I: Clark Joseph Kent(1938-1969,1996-2005)(Depowered, Returned)-31 years Supergirl I: Kara- Zor El(1958-1969)(Deceased)-9 years Superman II:Jonathan Elliot(1977-1992)(Crippled)-15 years Superman III: Clark Wayne(2005-2008)-3 years "Smallville "Superman(2013-) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Composite Characters